Online targeted advertising includes the responsibility of an advertisement network to offer a user a choice to opt out of the targeted advertising. Currently, the opt-out setting is usually implemented using a non-persistent cookie. In other situations, the opt-out state requires a user to log on to another online service. In the situation using a non-persistent cookie, clearing the browser cookies loses the opt-out state and therefore, causing the user to have to choose the opt-out state every time the cookies are cleared. The other situation, involving logging on to an online service, adds another step for the user to maintain the opt-out settings. Opt-out settings may include other online preferences settings such as targeted advertisement settings and pop-up settings but is not limited to only these settings.